


Skin

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's back. Tony and Pepper missed him. It's awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

It only happened once.

Or twice.

Or maybe it happened four times during a long weekend, one where Tony was off doing god knows what with god knows who and leaving Pepper behind, just like he always did, just like she was so tired of that she had actually gotten straight over it.

Mostly.

And maybe he was solicitous and gracious and he gave amazing head, and maybe he returned phone calls like a normal person, though it was clear from the start that the engagement was limited, and maybe it sort of happened again on his birthday, because he deserved better than a night alone, and friends help each other out.

That's probably how it happened. But however it happened, he was warm and kind and Pepper liked him just enough, enough that things were relaxed and friendly between them, even when Tony finally got his act- there is no other word for Tony Stark- together, but not enough, not in the right way, for things to be awkward.

And then he died.

How much she missed him was awkward.

\--

It happened once, just once, though it would have happened a bunch of times if things had gone like they were supposed to have gone. 

The plan was distraction and bribery, plain and simple, a little bit of 'give you a treat if you let me go' that was supposed to get him to fuck off. It had worked before, no reason it shouldn't work again, so Tony sucked him off fast and sloppy, not quite his best work but only because it wouldn't do to pull out the big guns on the first go.

However, the plan was a resounding failure. No sooner than he came in Tony's mouth, he zipped up his pants and said, "I believe you still have work to do, Mister Stark," and that was it, he went right back to playing guard dog for SHIELD.

Tony regretted it maybe a little less than he should have.

And then shit happened, and Tony found out there was actually this guy underneath the too-pristine suit, this guy who was dry and funny and brave and devoted and then he was dead, just dead, and it fucked Tony up, broke something down inside him that he didn't even know he had, and if Tony never had to fight in somebody's memory again it would be too fucking soon.

And Tony came back to Pepper, and in the middle of the night he confessed everything, and she confessed everything, and they had teary-eyed comfort sex about it, and they fell asleep wrapped up together, the wound already starting to heal.

And then that asshole just came back to life, like that's something people just did, like it wasn't miraculous or weird at all, like it was just a normal Tuesday, which, who the fuck knows, it might have been at SHIELD.

Awkward.

\--

You couldn't really say that they talked it out like rational adults, because only one of them really qualified for the title; the solution was only rational for certain people's definition of the word anyway.

But they approached him, when Phil was sitting in one of the lounges of Avengers Tower, reading a book and pointedly ignoring the rest of humanity. "So, hey," Tony said, and Phil looked up at him. "We wanted to know if you wanted a threeway. Kind of a congratulatory thing."

"Tony," Pepper said, in the same voice that she used every time Tony did something that was fucking ridiculous; naturally, she had perfected it. "What Tony _meant_ to say-"

"You meant for me to be quiet, don't know why you thought that one was going to work out-"

"It's very charitable," Phil said, raising an eyebrow. "You should know you're not the first. Captain Rogers sent me flowers."

"I have such a hard time being surprised by that," Tony said.

"It's a generous offer, but it's not necessary," Phil told them, and his expression was going harder now, cynicism creeping in.

And Pepper, who was always the smart one, took a breath and said, "It's not for you."

\--

So they're standing in the bedroom, the one Tony and Pepper are still coming around to calling theirs, and it could be a complete shambles and it could be beautiful, and nobody knows quite yet which one.

It's a little bit of both, as it turns out, because for a minute there they're just standing around looking at each other, and Tony is running off at the mouth, not exactly nervous about anything except the silence, which he's never been good at. But Phil's the first one to make a move, get them out of this weird holding pattern they've slipped into. Pepper's closer, so he reaches for her first, pulling her against him and kissing her, deep and slow and quiet. Pepper melts into it, pliant and wanting for him, a little more desperate than it's ever been between them before. That's not a surprise, because it never mattered before, not like this, not at all.

"C'mon," Tony says softly. "Let's go to bed."

Pepper lays Phil down and stretches herself out over him, kissing him as his hands slide up her back under her shirt. She pauses to pull it over her head and toss it away, reaching back and unhooking her bra, letting Phil take it off her, take her breasts into his hands and kiss them. Tony lays down beside the two of them, running his hand over Phil's stomach, turning Phil's face to kiss him. He tugs at the hem of Phil's shirt until Phil takes it off; he goes for Phil's pants next, because there are too many clothes, just too many, too many not to strip and strip until it's just them, nothing interfering, nothing but skin and skin.

Pepper takes Phil's cock in her hand, holding it still so she can sink down around it, making a satisfied sound when it's all the way inside of her. She moves slowly, not teasing so much as savoring, making every single moment count. He settles a hand on her hip, encouraging her, thrusting up to meet her, one-to-one, synced.

Tony just keeps kissing him and kissing him, and his beard scratches against Phil's skin, counterpoint to the softness of everything else. Phil grasps Tony's cock, stroking it as they kiss, as he and Pepper move together.

It's not awkward at all.

There's a time for quick and a time for slow, and this is slow, the good kind that lasts and lasts, but it can't last forever. Pepper rides him faster, pushing down for more, deeper, wanting it so badly. "Do it," Tony says, stroking her hip, his voice low and rough, as he thrusts into Phil's hand. "Look so good, please, do it, show me," he urges, and Pepper just does, coming around Phil's cock, shuddering through the aftershocks, riding it all the way out. Just seeing it makes Tony go off, marking up Phil's thigh with it, streaking his skin.

Phil's not all the way there yet; Pepper climbs off him, and Tony leans down and takes him into his mouth. He tastes like Pepper, and he grabs at Tony's hair but that's okay, that's fine, that's not important, not as important as coming down Tony's throat, panting as he does it, his head thrown back and his fingers laced into Pepper's.

"I don't want this to be the last time," she says quietly, as they lie together, and there are so many things that statement means. It's incredible, it's fascinating, it hurts badly.

"Then it won't be," Phil says, like there isn't another option, like there couldn't possibly be any other outcome. It's ridiculous and it's the only way, the only way to say it that isn't heartbreaking.

"Then it's unanimous," Tony says lightly, rolling onto his side, tracing figures onto Phil's skin with a fingertip. "Won't even be the last time tonight," he says, breaking the spell, the curse of it all, and for the first time in a long time, something eases.


End file.
